Guardian of Namek
by PerilousBog
Summary: Summary Inside! Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer**I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

**Summary: **Long ago there was a warrior of unmatched strength and charisma. Though when he dabbled into a forbidden jutsu he sent himself far far away from his own universe. He was hundreds of years old when he landed on Planet Namek of Universe 7. The Namekians healed his wounds and looked after him. He decided to repay their kindness by being their planet's guardian warrior. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, Guardian of Namek.

_**Chapter 1** Tragedy Strikes! The Guardian Appears!_

Naruto sat in his little hut on one of the many islands surrounding the entire planet. At 300 years old he still looked to be in his late twentys, though it was due to his Uzumaki heritage. He loved and hated his psuedo eternal youth. He watched as many of his friends and loved ones died as he remained alive and young. He married Hinata and had Boruto and Himawari. He loved his wife and children so much, and even though he was a lousy father for them at first, he put his family first before his duties and resigned from being hokage.

Alot of people were suprised but understood why he did it. Naruto never truly had a family he could call his own. When he did and realised it was all he ever wanted. He gave up his dream of hokage for his family. He watched as Boruto and Himawari grew into a man and a woman. Himawari didn't want to be a shinobi, but Boruto did. Himawari married Inojin Yamanaka and Boruto settled down with Sarada Uchiha.

He was truly proud of his children and was glad he gave up his position of hokage to watch them grow into their own. He sighed as roasted his vegetables over a spit on the fire. He laughed to himself. His younger self would've hated eating vegetables, but on namek aside from the fish and frogs; Vegetables were the only thing edible. They were easy enough to grow since Namek's soil was perfect for gardening of any kind.

Taking a bite out of his all vegetable shish-kabob he hummed approvingly at the taste. Finishing his meal he decided to fly around and check on the villages to see if they needed help with their fields or repairing some houses.

Narutos face grew serious as he sensed an evil presence near Elder Mauri's village. Without a second thought he kicked off the ground and sped to the village. He could sense a fight was going down and main source of the evil in the village. Picking up the pace he went full speed to the village hoping to save his friends.

'Please let me make it in time, Please Elder don't do anything rash!' Naruto thought with desperation.

**Elder Moori's Village**

"...And now for you child." Frieza said as he pointed his finger at Dende ready to fire. Only for Gohan to kick Dodoria in the face distracting Frieza for a moment.

"Grrrr! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Gohan yelled at the fat pink alien.

"Is that right?" Dodoria got up only to be kicked by Krillin as he and Gohan took Dende and flew off.

"Well?! Don't just stand there Dodoria! After them!" Frieza yelled.

Without saying anything Dodoria took off to chase them while Frieza and Zarbon took off back to the ship they would need more scouters and the only ones to call were...The Ginyu Force.

**5 Minutes Later**

Naruto stumbled upon a scene that would haunt his nightmares forever. His friends! All of them were dead! Even Elder Moori! Whoever did this would get no mercy at all!

"D-damn it...DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed as his power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights the planet quaking with his ever growing rage. His instincts were thirsting for the blood who killed his friends! His family! His people! This time he would sate them. He sensed one of the people with that evil source off on his own. Good he would chase them down and kill him off...Nice and Slow...

**With Dodoria**"...AHHHH! My eyes!" Dodoria screamed as he was blinded by Krillins Solar Flare.

"Now Gohan! Lets hurry!" Krillin said as they blasted off again.

"Gahh! When i get my hands on you!" Dodoria threatened the air.

**With Naruto**

"Perfect he's all alone and sitting there for me nice and still. You and the rest of the intruders will pay for every Namekian you've killed!" Naruto said as rapidly approached the power that was sitting still.

**With Dodoria**

"At least i can see now." Dodoria said as he looked around for the two brats that escaped him. He couldn't even react when he was kicked down into the water.

A few seconds later he exploded out of the water with rage and murder written on his face for anyone foolish enough to cheap shot him. He came face to face with a very angry face. The face was handsome framed by a pair of golden bangs that reached his neck. The back of his hair was waist length but was done in a spikey ponytail reached his mid back (Jiraiyas Hair). He looked at the face more clearly and saw a burning pair of sapphire orbs glaring murder at him, but he could see almost infinite wisdom in those eyes. On his cheeks sat three pairs of whisker marks perfectly aligned with one another.

"Were you the one who killed the elders, my fellow warriors and the child?" His voice deep, masculine and rough, but was giving a tone of hatred and venom that made Dodoria hesitate to answer the question. Shaking himself out of his stupor he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah i did! If they were more cooperative with Lord Frieza they wouldn't have died! All they had to do was hand over their dragon ball but of course they had to make things difficult. So i took pleasure in wiping them all out! The look on the childrens face as i killed the old namek in front of them was truly amazing! Thats the kind of suffering i like to inflict on..." He was cut off as a fist hit in right in the gut with all the impact of a cannonball. Said fist ripped through the armor and the center of Dodoria's body and broke through the back of his armor.

"Putrid scum like you don't deserve to die so easily. I'll be sure to take my time making sure you suffer before giving you the release you desire." Naruto said as lightning started to crackle around his body violently and discharged onto Dodorias body. The bio-electricity struck Dodoria making him scream out in pain as the burning heat from the self made lightning cauterised the hole in his stomach making it more and more painful.

"You will get no mercy, so i hope you can hold for a bit longer. We still have time before the first sun falls." Naruto said ominously as Dodoria screamed and begged for mercy. Only to get none.

After about 3 hours Dodoria finally succumbed to his wounds and was granted sweet release from Naruto's torture.

"So Frieza. Your life will be mine to claim for all the lives of my people you have claimed get ready you bastard i'm coming for you." Naruto said he he blasted Dodorias body and took off hoping to protect the other villagers.

_**Chapter 1 **End_

Power Levels Namek Saga

Naruto (Base/Heavily Supressed) - 200,000 - PL that will be used until Frieza Saga.

Naruto (Max Base Power) - 3,500,000

Naruto (Kurama Sync) - 60,000,000

Naruto (SPSM) - 130,000,000

Krillin - 2,200

Gohan - 3,000

Gohan (Angry Burst) 22,000

Dende - 10

Elder Mauri - 2,000

Namekian Warriors - 3,000 each

Frieza's Foot Soldiers - 1,500 each

Dodoria - 21,000

Zarbon - 22,000

Zarbon (Monster Form) - 27,000

Vegeta (Post Cui) 24,000

Vegeta (Post Zarbon 1st time) 24,500

Vegeta (Post Zarbon 2nd Time) 30,000

Guldo - 3,000

Recoome - 45,000

Burter - 42,500

Jeice - 42,500

Captain Ginyu - 120,000

Goku (Post 100 G's Training) - 90,000

Goku (Kaioken x 2) - 180,000

Gohan (Potential Unlocked) 20,000

Krillin (Potential Unlocked) 20,000

Frieza (Supressed/First Form) 20,000

Frieza (Full Power/First Form) 530,000

Bulma - 10

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm working on Liquiirs apprentice so expect an Update soon. This was just an idea i had floating around in my head let me know what you guys think and i'll continue it. See ya!


End file.
